Krov 'Mizu' Weasly
'Krov Weasly '''is a Vampyre Character created and played by Pikmin Hero Krov 'Mizu' Weasly is a Vyreling vampyre who is a 1315 years old he was also born before the River Salve barrier went up but never travelled west. His currect coven are currectly unknown to the public of Morytania. (Good news, i am going to edit this full page since this was my first wiki page i have wrote ever and it needs editing badly within the next few weeks. This is only the start of them.) Peronsalitly Krov's perosonly is mostly serious. Krov acts much more serious when infront of people but when with close friends, Krov shows his rare joking side that not many people have seen. During his servants day he followed everyone's orders but of course, that changed as he became older. Krov is also known to take offence of people talking about his height. Pysichal apperance Krov is the imfamous height of 4'5, very short for a arverage vampyre. The 4'5 stays as he turns into his vyre form His wings are around 10 feet, much bigger than his body. Even thought he's a vampyre he still wears chainmail that is black and has red leather straps. The shoulder plates are simply steel that is painted black. Krov 'Mizu' Weasly. On the 4th of Rintra 885 of the Fourth age, Krov 'Mizu' Weasly was born in Morytania in a unknown loacation.It was Krov's first birthday in this world, Danté was asleep. "Krov, wake up!" Stephen whispered. Krov opened his eyes to find his father picking him up and dragging him out of his small and very dirty room. This was Krov's human life. Stephen and Krov were trugging through Morytania. Krov tripped landing to the floor. Stephen quickly covered his mouth, being careful not to stab him with his extra long hands. Wings were heard in the distance. Danté landed, charging at Stephen The turning The Varré ''"Dear Krov, As you know there has been events since that damned event that happened 4 years ago, I want to finish what happened, It's for Rose own safety and your own, I have put my own life on the life to make sure that Danté views don't reach the other haters of humans. Good luck and i sure hope i remembered to bring my Silver Weapons Good luck for the future and i sure hope i see you again, Signed Stephen Weasly." Krov, hearing the letter quite literally jumped out of his bed, putting on his normal clothes, grabbing two steel swords rushed out of the Taverly, He ran as fast as he could, A few weeks later he found himself in Canifis, Morytania. Remembering the fact that around 4 years ago he was living in Darkmeyer, the Captial of Morytania as a whole. He wondered if Stephen finally stopped the maddness, but he then remembered the Brutally of Canifis as whole. He then walked into the inn, going upstairs and he found the worst sight of all, Stephen laied there, butchered and his helmet was off, revealing his heavily burnt face, and worse of all his pale skin, Krov fought back trying to be sick but that sort of failed. He tried to move backwards but that slow running turned to running, literally running out of the Inn. He wondered how his own father got turned into a Vampyre, he was wondering this how he walked back to the west side of the Salve, he just wished this was a dream, but it wasn't this was reality, however he was about to be dragged even further into this nightmare called "Real life", he was all alone, walking to the Salve entrance, that was his first mistake, he stopped to look around for anyone who was stalking him, he never noticed that he was being stalked, That was his second mistake, His third mistake, was stopping on the main road out of Canifis, there he met a vampyre, he nearly drained him dry, he would of died if it wasn't for his father's friend Kaln Dashelo, he brought Krov to the other side of the Salve, just barely saving his life from the brutally of Morytania and Canifis as a whole. He came back to see he was resting on a tree, He walked back to Falador this time regularly looking behind him for anything, He arrived at Falador, unable or wanting to speak about his father's death, he walked upstairs and he met the murderer of his father, a shadow demon, he attacked Krov, Krov ran for his life, nearly losing his sword, he knew this wouldn't be the last time he would meet this Demon. After encountering the same demon again, he had finally grown sick to death of being hunted down for just being related to Stephen, his father. He ran eastward somehow knowing he would enter but never return. The Varré ball and Charo Vayel The Blood Altar The Domionion of Morytania (and it's disbandment) A few days after that he stalked Olrun Varré and Klaus Nourom and he lost his right eye and also his freedom. A few months after being a punching bag he was finally turned into a vamprye like most of his family. After that it was around a few weeks after that until a Varré ball where he got unturned by a Guthix Balance Potion which was in the blood. Then he was trapped in the blood atlar for 5 weeks, making him able to be turned into a juvinate where now he's at his current stage of life where now he's just hangs around the bar getting attacked by nearly everyone, working for the Varré and the Domain of Morytania as a butler and such. New life Due to some random event Krov has become apart of United Morytananian Armed Detail and now he has lost his right hand due to somebody stabbing him in it with his own throwing knife. He has began to question his entire existence within Morytania, specifically about the Varré. But the worst event he has suffered is that of being burnt (twice), and then stabbed within his Groin and then shaved bald and finally his hand got removed, He has now left the public scene much like his Sister a few weeks back. Triva *Krov's second name is a refrence to Ron Weasley from the Harry Potter series. *Krov's first name is also named after Kröv, a region in Germary. *Krov is one of the smallest Vampyres to be recorded onto the Wiki, the second one who is humoursly the same height as Krov isn't recorded on the wiki. Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Morytania